How to kill him ?
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: The Night King had been captured, but nothing can kill him. Only two people can. Daenerys decided to sacrificed herself for Jon to kill it. Here is how it happened.


**English is not my mother tongue, so, sorry for the many failures in this story.**

**AU. Rhaegar Live.**

"Only Azor Ahai can kill him." Said Melisandre, in front of the most important figure of Westeros.

"And Azor Ahai need to kill his Nissa Nissa to end him once and for all." Added Bran, in his emotionless voice.

"These two are dead during the last Long Night" Pointed King Rhaegar.

"As was the first Night King" Said Bran. "Yet, there is another one in our cells right now. Nissa Nissa and Azor Ahai are also reincarnated in our generation. Two people, born from different woman, but at the same time"

"The Prince who was promised shall bring the Dawn." Mentioned Melisandre. "There is only to people that prophecy refers to. And you're fully aware of whom I speak, my King".

"I'm aware."

* * *

"I'll do it." Said Daenerys.

"No !" Screamed Jon. "I'll do it. I don't want you to die !"

"I don't want you to die either !" Replied Daenerys, a little angry.

"Listen, my love. I can't live without you. But you, you're strong, and kind, and you know how to rule. You can control both our dragons as you wish, and you are trueborn. It should be me." Explained Jon, trying to make her see reason. Without success.

"No. I'm a woman ! Nissa Nissa was a woman too. You're Azor Ahai, you're kind too, and you will bring the Dawn Jon. I believe in you, more than you do !"

"Dany, Jaehaerys…." Tried King Rhaegar, before being cut by two yelling people.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !" Yelled Jon and Daenerys at the same time, making the king take a step back.

"Jon, Dany." Said Lord Eddard Stark, calmly. "I know you both want this, but you don't have to do this. We can always imprison him in our cells forever. Winterfell's magic cannot kill him, but it can stop him."

"No." Replied Jon. "If one day he manage to break out of here, who can stop him ? We'll do a greater service to the world by killing him today. Even if it means I'll die with him.

"You won't have to die because I won't let you !" Screamed Daenerys.

The two of them looked in their eyes in a battle of will.

* * *

All of them gathered in the cells. Many of them with sad face. They were all dressed in black. It was fitting, considering one of them will die tonight. They finally have come to a decision. Jon Snow will kill Daenerys Targaryen and end the Night King for eternity.

The monster itself was enchained in dragonglass chains on the wall. There were too many chains, maybe, because all we can see of him is his head. And since his capture, his smirk never stopped, which have made many people, guards and lords, very uncomfortable.

Eddard Stark give a little nod to his most trusted guard, and the man take the key of the cell to open it. With a heavy breath, Jon and Daenerys enter. Immediately after, the guard closed the cell.

"You don't have to do this, Dany…" Tried Jon, one last time, with a broken face. Despite herelf, Dany smiled a little, bringing her little hands to his cheeks.

"I have to, my love. I can't bear to let you die for this. You're too much important for me." Said the little Princess. Jon was about to said something before stopping himself whit a resigned face. Daenerys smiled sadly and kissed him gently, before turning to the others people, outside of the cell.

"Brother." Started Dany. "Tell mother I'm sorry I could not be there for her. Tell Rhaenys I'm sorry I cannot be there for her children. Tell Viserys that I hope he will live a good life with his lady love. And tell Aegon that even if I don't love him, I will never hate him."

"I will, little sister." Cried Rhaegar, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Despite your many flaws, I still love you, brother. Even if I cannot forgive you, even now."

"I know Dany. I know…"

"Good." Nodded Dany. "Lord Stark, I'm really glad I had the chance to met you. You're the best man I know. Well, after Jon of course."

"I think that it's the best compliment you could have said." Nodded solemnly the not so old Lord of Winterfell. "I will miss you Princess."

"And I you. As well as you, Lady Stark. You have been one of the truest friend I could have ever hoped for. Thank you Sansa."

"The honor was mine Dany. I will never forgive you. You may not have been my first friend, but you are the one I loved the most." Said the now hardened Sansa Stark.

"I will always cherish our moments together, and when I'll met the Old Gods, I will tell them all of our adventures my friend." Daenerys and Sansa smiled at each other.

"Make sure to tell them to try some lemon cakes."

"I will !" Daenerys laughed. "Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur and Ser Jorah, you were the best Kingsguards I could have ever hope for."

"We just do our duty Princess." Answered Ser Jorah.

"Yes I know. I hope you'll continue to do so with my nephew." Asked Daenerys, knowing she didn't but wanted to. The said nephew scoffed a little, something that wasn't missed by all the others in the room.

"Lord Robb, Lord Théon, you were the best friends of Jon growing up, and, I admit, some true friends to me in the end. I don't know you that much, but I know you're good men. Please, take care of each other. Together, you're a force that should not be underestimated."

"We will Princess. Jon's my brother in all but name." Said Robb, and Théon nodded too.

"Good. I know Westeros will be a better place with you leading it." At this, Daenerys looked at her brother, who know full well that she doesn't like how he ruled. "And finally, Lord Jaime, you're the most impressive knight I ever had the chance to see. Without you, we wouldn't have captured the Night King, and we would not be there. I ask you a favor."

"What is it Princess ?" Asked a curious knight, after having thrown a cocky smile to Ser Arthur.

"I want you to be released to your vows. I want you to be either Jon's Sworn Shield, or take back the Rock form your brother the Imp. In the end, he didn't deserve it."

"I'm not sure my brother and my people would accept me. But there's a better chance of that, rather than being your lover sworn shield. That would be an impossible task, even for me."

"That's true." Laughed Daenerys, while everyone mocked Jon.

"Beside, Lord Snow have a dragon to protect him everywhere except castles, and in those castle, he got himself a direwolf. I don't know if I would really protect him…"

"You're damn right. Ghost is the better guard than a man could ask for." Smiled Jon.

"Anyway, I would appreciate if you look after him from time to time." Asked Daenerys, and Jaime nodded silently. "You're all good people in this room. I hope you will remain like this. Allies and friends. Unity. It's how Aegon the conqueror envisaged Westeros, and it's how it should be. I trust you with the fate of my kingdoms." And with that, Daenerys stepped back, to stand in front of her lover, Jon Snow. Despite her efforts, she can't help the few tears in her eyes.

"My love." Started Jon. "Don't be afraid." He raised his right hand and cupped her cheek lovingly. "I will always be here."

"I know. I will watch over you in the afterlife."

"Even when I bath ?" Smiled Jon.

"Especially when you bath. You're mine."

"I'm yours. For now, and always."

He lean forward and their foreheads touched. They both close their eyes, simply focusing on the instant. Daenerys can hear her own heartbeat, in rhythm with Jon's breathing. He took her in his strong arms, and she circled her own around his neck, tightly, giving him the best hug he will ever have. She cannot help but feel the tears he let rolling down his face. That bring her own tears, and she didn't try to retain them.

He kissed her, gently. Brushing his lips against hers. He's gentle. Like her, he want to take his time for their last moment together. He want to savor her, like she want him. They break off the kiss after a while.

"I want you to be happy Jon."

"I can't be happy without you Dany. You're my one true love."

"I hope so." Smiled Daenerys. "But I want you to have children, a family of your own. They could run with Ghost, and fly with Rhaegal. I want you to tell them about the true way of life. I want you to focus on living, not mourning. Is that okay with you ?"

"I shall tell them about their aunt Daenerys, and how she sacrified herself to save the world. I will tell all the world that you're the one who killed the Night King with your life. I will make sure that your name will be the most remembered for the eternity. Even our ancestor and mine own would be nothing compare to you."

"Thank you Jon. Now kiss me."

He obeyed, like he always do when she wants to be kissed. But this time, it was different. The kiss was desesperate. Both of them know that it will be their last. The last Kiss of Nissa Nissa and Azor Ahai reborn. The last kiss between two lovers meant to be together, yet, the cruel world tear them apart. The Gods are cruel after all.

She felt Jon's hand left her cheek and falling to his dagger.

Slink.

He unsheathed it, and raised it between their two bodies. With his other hand, he took Daenerys's and bring it on the hilt of the dagger. They would to this together till the very end. They both know it. She shivered when she touched the cold wooden hilt, but just deepened the kiss.

Sliiiink.

She immediately taste blood in her mouth. For once, she isn't disguted by this. She know that it's her last moment in the life, and she will die in her lover's arm. That's the better way to die, right ? She didn't felt the dagger in her heart. Death is painless it seems. She can feel Jon's breathing starting to slow, or was it hers ? She can't know, she want to focus on the kiss till death claim her.

Jon pulled his face apart, even if only slightly. He have a sad smile on his visage, and a lot of blood aroung his mouth. And blood leaking out of his nose. Why is he bleeding from there ?

"You really thought I would kill you ?" Panted Jon. She drop her regard to their hands and she realize why Death is painless.

It's because she's not dying.

"JON ?" Asked Daenerys, unsure about what just happened.

"You think I didn't know that you are pregnant ?"

"JON !" Screamed Daenerys, trying to withdraw the dagger from his heart. But he use the last of his strength to hold it there.

"I just ask you… To… Not… name them… After me…"

"JON !" Screamed Daenerys, while the guard outside rushed to open the cell at the order of the Lord of Winterfell and the king."

He fell to his knees, coughing blood on his hand. He tried to speak, but she can tell he is too weak for that. He fall on his back, and she rushed to her knees, near him. She want to ask why he did that. Why he didn't ler her die. But seeing his face, she know. He love her too much. And he don't want her to be dead. She took his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"I hope I'll have a son who look just like you. I will have his Uncle Robb and his Uncle Theon teach him all about your youth. I will told him how you hatched Raeghal, Drogon and Viserion with me. He will know that you loved him so much that you couldn't bear to live without him and I. He will be loved and he will have a family, I promise."

Jon's lips curved into a smile. A happy smile. Just before his eyes became glassy and his breath stopped. Daenerys had seen many dead men in her short life, and she cannot help but break. She cry on his body, she cry and she scream about how the life is unfair to him. She cry because she now know how it felt to be alone. Truly alone.

She barely noticed Lord Eddard, Théon and Robb kneeling next to her, tears rolling on their face. They have just lost a member of their pack too. Steeling herself, she took the dagger and withdraw it from his heart. The blade was shining brightly, and for the first time since his capture, the Night King's smile vanished. He tried to move, but the dragonstone chains hold him in place.

Daenerys approached him and just stand in front of that monster.

"You took everything from me ! First my dragon Viserion ! You killed my child to add him in your furcking dead army ! You killed good people of Westeros because you wanted power ! And you made Jon kill himself. And just for that reason alone, I Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, and Lover of Jon Snow, sentence you to die !"

She raised her lightning dagger, and stabbed in through his left eye. The Night Kind launch an unnatural scream before he completely shattered in thousands pieces of ice.

The Night King and the Long Night are finally over. The Winds of Winter stopped, and a Dream of Spring started in the world.

**Hope you liked it. If you found some problems with how I wrote it, just PM me and I'll correct it.**

**Thank you, and please, let me some reviews :p**


End file.
